


An Asterous Valentine

by Snapdragonfruit



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bad Cooking, Dick Grayson Can't Cook, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonfruit/pseuds/Snapdragonfruit
Summary: Dick attempts to cook dinner for Wally for Valentine's Day. The key word being attempt.But even a disastrous try wouldn't ruin a special day.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 36





	An Asterous Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Young Justice (c) DC Comics, Greg Weisman

Dick was great at a lot of things. He's a great acrobat, a great detective, a great student, and one of the best superheroes of all time. But he wasn't a total ace. There were things he wasn't good at. 

One of them being cooking. 

It may be surprising, but yes, Dick Grayson was a terrible cook. He thought of it as a consequence of having a butler cook for you as well as being an active partner to Batman, leaving him little time to learn how to cook. 

But he was Nightwing now, independent of Batman, graduated high school with excellent grades, and living with his boyfriend Wally. The raven had more time on his hands than he did as Robin, so cooking wouldn't be a problem. 

It was on the eve of Valentine's Day that Dick tried his hand at making a meal for Wally. The redhead was on his way home from his night class, so Dick thought he would surprise him with his cooking. Of course, the raven couldn't really make a big meal by himself, so he ordered pizza and Chinese food as a compromise. 

Obviously, there won't be any leftovers from tonight. 

"Okay, so far so good. Just gotta put this in the oven for 45 minutes and it'll be done. Or maybe bake it a little longer...." 

Dick muttered to himself as he looked over his creation with scrutiny. He went with making a lasagna and made sure to follow the recipe at every step. Of course, he might have made some...modifications that accommodated the speedster's appetite. 

"Hope this goes well." 

He put the lasagna in the oven and shut the door. Then he turned the timer on. 

Now he had to wait. 

He checked on his phone for any notifications on the food he ordered. They said that they were ready and were on the way. Dick smiled; this was turning out good so far. Soon, Wally would be coming home to a big Valentine feast prepared by his caring boyfriend. Especially when he would get a taste of his cooking. 

"Alright then. Better catch up on some work while its baking." 

Dick headed over to the living room area and sat on the couch where his laptop was on the table. He turned it on and began pulling up some reports. The raven had been considering taking a job as a police officer for a while, so he had been researching many cases. He wanted to stop more crime, plus he wanted to earn some money for himself and Wally rather than relying solely on Bruce's money. 

It had been 20 minutes since he was working when he started smelling smoke. It didn't take him too long to realize what was happening and immediately shot up from the sofa. 

"Oh shoot!" 

With quick reflexes, Dick ran to the oven and yanked it open. He was grateful for putting on his oven mitts in the process as he took the lasagna out. But upon seeing the meal, he let out a disappointed sigh. 

"...You have got to be kidding me." 

Then, as if the universe decided to screw him further, he heard the front door opening and closing, followed by a cheery call of "Honey, I'm home!" 

Dick almost snorted and would give a retort if not given the predicament. Instead he hollered back, "In the kitchen!" 

The redhead entered the kitchen, his face scrunching up as he sniffed the air. "Dude, are you starting a fire here or something?" He asked jokingly. 

Dick rolled his eyes. "If I was, our apartment wouldn't be here." 

The redhead walked over to the table and stared at what was supposed to be lasagna. It was burnt in some places and it was falling apart, the contents threatening to spill out of the pan. "What were you trying to make?" 

"A lasagna." 

Dick sighed as he took his mitts off and threw them on the table. He wasn't embarrassed since it wasn't the first time he tried to cook, but he was no less disappointed at the outcome. It was no candlelight dinner, but the raven wanted it to be perfect. 

"This is definitely not asterous." 

Wally smiled reassuringly and put a hand onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "Come on, Dick. It's not that bad. I can eat it."

Dick shook his head and huffed out a laugh. But he didn't dislike how considerate Wally was; it lifted up his spirits a bit. 

"It's a good thing I ordered takeout. Tonight we're having Chinese and pizza." 

Wally grinned widely and wrapped his whole arm around Dick's shoulders. "With everything on the pizza?" 

The raven smirked. "On all five boxes." 

Wally pressed a kiss against Dick's while making an exaggerated noise, getting a laugh from the raven. "You know me so well, babe." 

Dick smiled for a bit before frowning again as he glared at the ruined lasagna. So much for improving his cooking skills. Maybe he should consider signing up for cooking classes. 

The redhead began to rub his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Hey, you tried and I really appreciate the effort. That's enough of a gift for me. Thanks for doing all this." 

Dick smiled again and brought a hand to his boyfriend's cheek. The raven counted himself lucky for dating Wally, even if they bugged each other from time to time. Even though the redhead was his best friend longer than as his boyfriend, it didn't change how Wally was always there for him. Dick would always be happy for having Wally in his life. 

The two men shared a gaze for a few seconds before Dick moved forward and took Wally into a kiss. Being slightly taller than Wally, the raven had to tilt his head down a bit before pulling him closer. The redhead all but returned the kiss as he wrapped his other arm around Dick, letting out a small groan. 

Yet before they could go any further, the doorbell rang, making the two men reluctantly pull away. 

"Must be the Chinese takeout. The pizza will come in a bit." Dick said. 

The raven moved around the redhead to get to the door. But not before giving Wally another kiss, albeit a short and light one compared to their almost make out session. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wally." 

Wally grinned widely. "Happy Valentine's, Dick." 


End file.
